


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is Less Than A Warning

by Mr0Benzedrine



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Just thought of this late on a school night, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Benzedrine/pseuds/Mr0Benzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark have been having strange dreams. They`re not doing so well in the Mental Ward they`ve been in for years.<br/>(I don`t know guys, I`m up late looking at music videos for Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. I just... *Sighs* Whatever this is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Hello Everyone, I would say my name was..." He coughed " **Markiplier** , but I`m so much more than that aren`t I? Yes.... I am." He cracked his neck before continuing, staring at the camera, unblinking and still. "You all call me, Darkiplier, so I assume you believe this to be my name. It`s even the name **HE** gave me. I am the one who`ll be staring right back through this camera, and those who think they can stop me are sorely mistaken." He moved closer, inching so slowly that he seemed unmoving, but the certainty of the fact he was now filling the frame guaranteed the movement. "Welcome to my realm boys and girls" He chuckled, moving back, and curled his fingers into his palm as a wave. " **buh bye** ....." _

Mark jumped up in his bed covered in a layer of cold sweat. He had nightmares of that guy for months. The guy that looked and sounded like him but wasn`t him. That`s why he was here. he came to this place to help him, to get rid of the man he had nightmare about and to get the help he needed. Mark stretched, taking deep breaths. " _It was all a dream, just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. This man is nothing other than a dream. Keep calm, deep breaths._ " He thought to himself, and looked around the room. He was a minimal case, nothing big, so he was in a building close to a mental hospital, along with a few others. This didn`t bother him. Nice to have others sorta like him. He still continued being a Youtuber but unfortunately was greatly restricted. He got into the shower to wash himself off, letting the warm water rush over him was relaxing, comforting. He sighed, and let himself slouch slightly. Nothing was wrong. Just the nightmares. He shook his head, and looked at the tile. It was a bleached, sparkling white. He got out after washing up, and dried off with a white towel. As he dried his hair he looked in the mirror, noticing a figure behind him. He jumped, spinning around, holding his towel in front of him like it would be a weapon. Nothing. It was his bathroom door, the mat..... But no one. He glanced around the bathroom. It was only him. Alone. He set his towel in the hamper, and walked out the bathroom door, forgetting he shut it before getting in the shower.


	2. Jackaboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m not gonna be able to write Jack`s accent that well I`m sorry. Then again most of this is extremely late at night. SO double sorry

Jack woke up much later in the day, noticing the other, almost exactly like him male hovering over his face. He jumped, rolling to the other side and dropping down. "Jaysus fucken christ!" He looked over to the other end of the bed, seeing he was gone. He sighed, shaking his head. "What ever the fock that guy wants... I don't know..." He stood, brushing off his boxers and tank top. Normal start to a normal day. Jack went and made himself breakfast before a shower, seeing as his across the hall neighbor was in the shower and the water in their building was finicky and the hot water wouldn't work if they both showered. Jack wanted to be a considerate neighbor, so he would wait for whoever was across the hall, seeing as they didn`t take very long. Jack sat as his table, taking his medicine and drinking some coffee. He had finished his coffee by the time his neighbor would be done with the shower. Jack got up, turning on the hot water in his sink to test it. 'Yep, he`s out.' He grabbed a towel, heading into the bathroom.


End file.
